Various biological components such as proteins may be formulated for analysis and/or further processing. Such biological components may be prepared in buffer solutions to maintain a relatively narrow pH range at which the component is biologically active and remains viable. It may be desirable to exchange buffer solutions for further downstream processing of the biological component. Such buffer exchange may be relatively difficult as the biological component must be filtered from the native buffer solution and exchanged with a second buffer solution without altering the activity and viability of the biological component.
A need exists for methods and systems for automated exchange of buffer solutions with parallel processing of biological components.